Of Course, Jason Stupid Queen
by Pawprinter
Summary: 'Musa didn't even know what her name was, someone had said it in the rush of introductions when she got to the party, but she'd been too stunned to catch it. It had started with an R, she knew that, and that was just too cute,'R&R'. Yuck.' Riven comes to the FMB with a new girl without even having the gut to break up with Musa. Of course Musa is going to get back at him, but how?


**Hello, my lovely readers! Here is a gift from me, to you!**

**I was watching Season 5 trailers and I thought more deep about who Musa and Riven really are. I know in all of my other stories, they are OOC, so that got me wondering if I could really write them how they are. So I sat down again and looked at my story list and picked this one to try and write. So I wrote all of this around midnight and around all of today (I was also busy talking to people, so let's just say a quarter of the day). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx, sadly. **

**Rated T for really bad swearing! PLEASE don't read if you're under thirteen. If you go on, don't blame me for a foul mouth.**

**Just saying, but the title has little to nothing to do with this story. HAHAHA, it has a little line, but... Yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Of Course, Jason **_**Stupid **_**Queen**

* * *

Musa poked her head around the curtain, taking a few deep breaths. She quickly scanned the audience size, scanning over each face.

Sky.

Brandon.

Helia.

Timmy.

Nabu.

Bloom.

Stella.

Flora.

Tecna.

Aisha.

Roxy.

Riven.

...

And Riven's new girlfriend.

Musa didn't even know what her name was. Honestly, she could care less. She cared so little of the little pest's name that she wouldn't even ask anyone for it. She remembered that someone had said it, somewhere around The Fruity Music Bar, but she'd been too busy pretending not to care to catch it.

All that she heard was "Riven" and "Sexy girl" in the same sentence.

Musa sniffed slightly, quickly using the back of her hand to swipe away the loose tears.

Musa was in the Fruity Music Bar, looking at Riven _the pest_ that was so effin hot in her tiny shorts and tight tube top. Everything about her was perfected. Especially her hair.

What was Musa compared to her!?

All Musa wanted to do was run into the bathroom and sit alone in the dark. And hide. Forever. But of course, Musa couldn't do that. She was due to perform any second.

She stepped out from behind the curtain and swiftly walked across the stage. Not once did her eye's look at Riven's table where he talking with a smirk to _the pest_.

Just as Musa reached the microphone, she began doubting what she was about to do. The Winx, of course, had told Musa to dedicate a heart wrenching song to make Riven, hopefully, jealous, and Musa had agreed whole heartedly. Now, she doubted her decision.

Musa looked around the audience and her sight had caught Riven. Musa clenched her teeth. Of course, the pest was running her hands through his hair.

Before she could think about her choice any longer, she opened her mouth. Musa decided that her mouth was stupid and it always made her get into stupid situations, but it was too late to stop the words from flowing.

"I'm speaking to my lovely ex-boyfriend, Riven." Musa said, her voice dripping in fake sweetness. Riven managed to pull his hair free from his girlfriend. "Go to hell, pig." Musa hissed. Musa turned around, back to Andy before she could see his reaction to her spur of the moment comment. Andy had a smirk on his face. Musa turned to face the audience. Riven was staring up at Musa with a glare and confusion was dancing in his eyes.

"This song is for my boyfriend, Andy." Musa said quickly. She could feel every eye in the room on her after her statement. "I know our love is young, but I know it will go someone quickly." Musa added. She looked behind her, at Andy and smiled half-heartedly. "I love you." Musa whispered into her microphone. Andy smiled back and winked, causing the audience to swoon. Of course, Andy had been filled in on the plan, making it less awkward for everyone all around.

"Love you, too!" Andy called. It was barely heard from the increasingly loud audience. Musa felt her skin crawl from playing with Riven like that. Of course, Riven had gotten a new girlfriend without even a break up, but Musa knew that they were over. But still, Musa didn't feel right by whispering the words she only felt to Riven. Musa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding for fear of saying those words. Musa faced the audience and smiled out at them.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…" Slowly, one by one the audience started chanting. Musa felt herself take another deep breath.

'_Oh shit…'_ Musa thought in her head. She looked at the Winx, pleading for help. Stella hid her giggles and wide smile behind her hand, Bloom, Flora, and Tecna all had horrified looks on their faces, and Aisha was nodding and giving the thumbs up. Musa looked behind her and saw Andy looking at Musa slightly concerned.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…" Andy walked slowly over to Musa, an emotionless mask over his face. Once he reached Musa, he leaned down and rested his lips just above her ear.

"Let's make it entertaining." Andy mumbled. Musa nodded numbly at Andy's words. Andy pulled back from her ear and moved his lips to inches away from her mouth. They stood there for a few seconds, listening to anyone to call them off.

When the only sounds that could be heard were cheers of the crowd, pushing them on, Andy closed the space between them. Just as quickly as Andy's lips were there, they were gone.

Musa opened her eyes to see Riven gripping Andy's shoulder and hissing at him. Musa felt her cheeks heat up, he had totally embossed her in front of _her _crowd.

"Riven!" Musa kissed angrily. She stalked over to where Riven was now shoving Andy. Musa shoved Riven's shoulder, pushing him away from Andy. Musa wedged herself between Andy and Riven. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Who am I?" Riven questioned, turning his glare on Musa. "Who the hell do _you _think _you _are!? Going around and kissing any guy in sight."

"You total ass!" Musa snapped.

"Why are you even kissing this guy!? Probably deals drugs, has ten kids, and is bedding every girl in sight."

"It's none of your business who I kiss." Musa hissed. "And why do you even care!?"

"I care because I'm your boyfriend!"

"Go to hell if you really think that!"

"I do really think that, we never broke up!"

"Who's the slut at the table then?"

"Taking about yourself again?"

"Get off the stage, Riven." Musa whispered dangerously. Her eyes were pricking with tears from his hurtful words. "Get off." Musa whispered. Her bottom lip began to tremble with sadness.

'_I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry… I can't cry in front of him… I won't cry… Crap…" _Musa thought. She turned on her heel and jumped off the stage, not caring if she would break anything or not. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Musa bolted out of the bar. She ran outside the back door, leaned against the rigged brick, and started to sob.

Musa knew she was the most emotionally vulnerable out of the Winx. It was because of her mother's death when she was young, and it made Musa want to trust people more. She wanted to feel love again, and she always gave her heart too quickly. Musa may have been more tomboyish, but that was her protection wall. Anyone who got through the wall already had Musa's heart in their hands… It was up to them if they were going to play it or love it.

Musa gripped the side of the building as she started to get weaker and weaker, her legs slowly giving away. Musa fell a few inches before she felt strong arms around her middle. Musa stopped sobbing hysterically and turned in the grip. She was nose to nose with Riven. Musa's sadness faded away and was replaced with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to say sorry for-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Musa snapped. "You honestly can't be apologising for being a gutless, prissy, fucking ass, can you?" Musa screamed.

"Who the hell gives you the right to say stuff like that about me!?"

"Well, it's too late for your stupid apologies. I already have enough of the fake ones, I don't want another one. Go give it to your new bitch."

"No, damn it, you got it all wrong!" Riven insisted. By this time Musa had pulled free of Riven's grip. "My 'new bitch' is my god damn hair dresser." Riven hissed. Musa felt her mouth drop open in shock. Part of her wanted to be shocked for acting so stupid, part of her wanted to be shocked that Riven would go so low and lie, part of her wanted to burst out laughing for her being so stupid, part of her wanted to burst out laughing at Riven for him thinking that she would believe such a thing, part of her wanted to break down crying and apologies over and over… Musa decided on being shocked for acting so stupid.

"What!?" Musa stammered.

"My new bitch is my new hair dresser!" Riven snapped. This time the part of her that wanted to burst out laughing because she was so stupid won. "Her name is Amy, she's trying to make my hair better, if that's possible."

"Oh, shut up!" Musa said between giggles. She collapsed into Riven's arms. "Stop talking, your going to make me pee."

"Too much information." Riven muttered with a smirk. Musa laughed harder.

"I said shut up." Musa muttered. After Musa calmed down, Musa took riven in a bone crushing hug.

"Wait, does that mean I'm forgiven for whatever the hell I did wrong again?" Riven asked. Musa let out a few laughs before pulling away from the hug.

"Damn you." Musa whispered. "Got me so fricken' fired up for nothing."

"Sorry for being a guy." Riven muttered. Musa smiled.

"You make me feel like I'm some chick who's pregnant with really bad hormones." Musa muttered. Riven let out a loud laugh.

"I can't believe that you thought I was dating a hairdresser." Riven muttered.

"Why do you even need a haircut?" Musa asked. "Scared you're going to lose me?"

"No, I wanted to make sure I looked better than Jason _Stupid _Queen." Riven spat the name. Musa's laughter froze.

_'I'm screwed.' _Riven thought. He had begun to panic, but soon was relived. The sound of her snickering caught him off guard.

"You're impossible." Musa said with a smile. Riven smiled at Musa's words. Musa leaned up and pressed a kiss to Riven's lips. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Riven reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. The feeling of his hands in her hair made her eyes droop and close. Musa pulled away and rested her head on Riven chest, curling into him deeper. She looked around and giggled. "I love make up kisses."

"I love make up something more…" Riven muttered. Musa closed her eyes and snuggled into Riven more.

"Shut up, or you're not getting any." Musa muttered. That had shut Riven right up. She felt a shiver go up her spine. "Tell me, Riv, how the hell did we end up on the ground?"

"The ground of a dirty ally…" Riven muttered, disgusted.

"Where there's a _spider!_" Musa screeched. She jumped up from the ground with a scream and ran for the door. When Musa pulled on it, the door didn't budge. Musa turned to Riven with a glare. "Damn you, Riven! You kicked the block of wood out of the door!"

Riven only laughed sheepishly.

* * *

**Alright, it got a bit OOC at the end, but what ever. I could almost do it.**

**If you like Musa/Riven I have many stories about them! "Big Surprise?" is the top hit for my stories though, so don't forget to look at that one.**

**Review!**

**Kisses,**

**Pawprinter**


End file.
